Yes! Twinkly Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!
is an unofficial sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Kinaru Senja, however, some of the characters are owned by others. Story :See: [[Yes! Twinkly Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Episodes|'Yes! Twinkly Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Episodes']] Yes! Twinkly Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! is about a group of 5 teens (4 girls and 1 boy) that can transform into Pretty Cure. The teenage team must protect the Haricot Kingdom, its neighboring kingdoms, and the Garden of Lumière des Tulipes including Fleur. Characters Pretty Cures * / Keiren is the leader of the team. More info will come soon... She's voiced by Sato Satomi (Japanese) and Caitlin Glass (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She is a character by StarryNightSkies48 (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Ucha Aya (Japanese) and Christine Marie Cabanos (dub). She is a character by EverythingReviewer (dA). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Kimura Kohaku (Japanese) and Luci Christian (dub). She is a character by RealRockNRolla1998 (dA). * / Info will come soon... He's voiced by Kaji Yuki (Japanese) and Johnny Yong Bosch (dub). He is a character by RealRockNRolla1998 (dA). * / Aki is Keiren's childhood friend and fellow classmate. She was the only civilian that is aware of the Pretty Cure's true identities, but is now a Pretty Cure. She bonds with Soya last season and often is the morale of the team and cheers them up. She becomes Savory Tulip after caring for one of the Tulips that was stolen from Fleur's garden with Soya. Unlike her teammates she is actually a fusion as Savory Tulip (Aki and Soya/Daizuko). She's voiced by Hirano Aya (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (dub). The Haricot Kingdom and Other Allies * Nyuu is a small fairy and the first to appear. He is the best friend of Raku and once had a crush on Soya when they were younger. He bonds with Maria and wishes to become her ideal man leading to shenanigans around the town and causes Alex to seriously question Nyuu's supposed maturity. Nyuu has the capability to transform human and goes by the name of Shin. As a human he retains his soft periwinkle eyes but his hair turns to a light ginger color. He's voiced by Inoue Marina (Japanese) and Brina Palencia (dub, fairy)/Todd Haberkorn (dub, human). * Raku is the Crown Prince of Haricot and the older brother of Soya. He's very distant and disconnected with others. He has the ability to transform into a human form and turns into a handsome man as such. He goes by the name of Iyashi but prefers to be called Raku when around the Pretty Cure in private. He appears to have developed feelings for Netsu upon first seeing her face after been released from his prison. He's voiced by Higashi Michi (Japanese) and Greg Ayers (dub). * / Soya is the most outgoing princess in the history of Haricot and is the younger sister of Crown Prince Raku. She assisted Aki in caring for a Tulip and gains the ability to turn human and the ability to fuse with Aki to become Savory Tulip. She's voiced by Hirano Aya (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (dub). * Mandel is Fleur's amnesiac confidant and best friend. He was sent to Earth by Fleur to find the Pretty Cure and recruit them to help her but in the process she had removed his memories. He first is introduced in Asuka's father's aviary, injured from slamming into the glass dome. He's voiced by Fujimoto Haruka (Japanese) and Bryce Papenbrook (dub). * Info is coming soon. He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info is coming soon. She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and Debi Derryberry (dub). * Info is coming soon. He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info is coming soon. He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Fleur is the caretaker and guardian of the Garden of Lumière des Tulipes. She's voiced by Asahina Reika (Japanese) and Monica Rial (dub). Périssable * Patron is the leader of Périssable and he seeks to gain eternal life with his servants. He plans to destroy the Garden of Lumière des Tulipes after taking away it's powers. He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info is coming soon. She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info is coming soon. She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info is coming soon. He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info is coming soon. He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info is coming soon. He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info is coming soon. He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info is coming soon. She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Mamia Kuro is a serious man. In his human form he appears as a handsome man with slick black hair and ruby red eyes. His true form is his human form but he has more reptilian features. He eventually tries to seduce Keiren then Maria in order to destroy the Pretty Cure. He now serves as somewhat of comedy relief and is the only member of both Akumu Corp and Périssable to be completely healed.He's voiced by Ono Daisuke (Japanese) and J. Micheal Tatum (dub). * The Hoshina are monsters the villains create with an inanimate object (or living being). Minor Characters Items * The CureMo is the transformation device Keiren, Netsu, Asuka, and Alex use. * The Cure Fleurets are sword-like weapons the Pretty Cure use. * The Savory Palette is Aki-Soya's transformation device. * The Savory Mirror is a pinwheel looking weapon that Savory Tulip uses. Locations * L'École des Cinq Lumières - The girls' school. * L'Académie du Prince Bleu - Alex's school. * Haricot Kingdom * Garden of Lumière des Tulipes * Périssable * Lumière Jaune Aviary - Asuka's father's Aviary. Trivia * This is the second season to feature a male pretty cure. * This season takes place during the same time as Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and also takes place in the same location save for the Haricot Kingdom and the Garden of Lumière des Tulipes. Gallery Category:Yes! Twinkly Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Twinkly Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series